Garr Maccon
Garr Maccon was a Human male Imperial Security Bureau Agent. Biography Reign of the Galactic Empire Star Wars - Dark Times Star Wars - Dark Times: Infiltrator He joined the search led by Agent Streeve in search for insurgents on the planet Botaan when the Governor, Jirec Sann, ordered them too. In one of the houses he sought through with a squad of Stormtroopers, he encountered one of the last surviving members of the Guardian of the Whills, Kian Shun. Shun defeated all of them with ease, and Maccon escapes the wrath of the former Guardian, reporting back to Streeve and Sann, which results into doubling the efforts in finding any rebels in the capital. Maccon was debriefed by Agent Streeve and Governor Jirec Sann about what he encountered in the city and while the Governor wants him court martialed, Streeve has other plans with him as he allows Maccon to investigate the Imperial complex. Here he finds out that the major leak comes from a technician named Del Meeko, which he then questions rather harshly but becomes convinced has nothing to do with the insurgents. He traces it all back to rogue ID-9 Scan Droids that are ordered to be deactivated by Streeve, but they self destruct severly limiting the capacity of the Empire on Botaan. He then engages the insurgents that flood the city afterwards, killing many themselves. He witnesses the execution of many surviving insurgents but also tells Streeve he believes the Guardian of the Whills was here, but not anymore. Maccon continued on to investigate how the insurgents got their hands on a TX-225 Occupier Tank and was led back into history to the Battle of Bota where the insurgents within and led by the Botaan Cennial Council fought against the Botaan Imperial Society and delved into the Botaan Archives through the means of interrogating Sendii Vaal. With the information gathered he suspected an attack would come on the Imperial complex and alerted Agent Streeve who locked down the complex and jammed all communcation. Garr became aware of the infiltrating team of insurgents led by Kuy Vaal and Kian Shun and went down there, only to be confronted by Shun himself. Shun then revealed what Garr was aware off ofcourse, that he was Force Sensitive. Knowing that the Emperor would be hunting him, Shun understood why Garr kept it a secret, especially since his father was a Jedi Master and a traitor to the Republic and the Emperor. This angered Garr enough to force him into battle against Shun. Garr was still locked in battle with Kian Shun, but Kian kept talking into him, about the legacy that his father left him and the galaxy and how he should turn his back on the Empire. After some consideration and still fighting, Garr gives in and accepts Kian's proposal, leaving with him and the insurgents. After having rendezvouzed with Bria Tharen, Kian told him he would take Garr to The Dark Reach, a place that Master Maccon created and is clearly his legacy. They then left Botaan. Star Wars - Dark Times: The Dark Reach Garr and Kian Shun arrive from Hyperspace and land on Tython where Garr is introduced to the planet and to the ancient ruins of the Jedi Temple there. Kian revealed how the Temple was completely destroyed by the ancient Sith Empire thousands of years ago. They then found an ancient Holocron and Kian instructed him on how to use it, by meditating on it through the Force. During his meditation, he came across dark spirits and visions of people including the Emperor and a dark side version of Kian. When he finally broke through them with the help of Kian, they found the way to the fabled Dark Reach through Garr's vision quest. Garr was led through The Dark Reach by Kian Shun and introduced to its many aspects. He was astonished to learn how it harbored the many spirits of both the Dark and the Light Side of the Force and how Force-sensitives could enter the Dark Reach. When wondering how it is possible that Kian can enter, Kian refuses to answer. Ultimately thanks to him tripping, he triggers one of the holocrons that summons all spirits currently in the Dark Reach to their location, but thanks to the interverntion of his father they manage to susvive the encounter. It is then revealed that Kian once was a Jedi Knight himself, long before that he became a Guardian of the Whills. Learning of Kian Shun's former career as a Jedi Knight once, Garr is distrustful of his intentions, and these negative feelings are amplified by the dark spirits within The Dark Reach. He obliges to trust Kian later and they travel through The Dark Reach back to the large chamber where the holocrons were before, but this time the chamber changes into one large pedestal with two Noetikons on it. After Kian encountered the presence imprint of an ancient Jedi Master named Satele Shan, they leave the Dark Reach and travel back to the ship. After seperating himself aboard the Sapphire Hawk from Kian, Garr meditates on the other Noetikon, unlocking it but summoning a different presence imprint this time, that of an ancient Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Marr.. Before he can learn more he is interrupted by Kian who tells him they are jumping to Hyperspace. Star Wars - Dark Times: The Gathering Garr arrived with Kian Shun at Pinnacle Base where they met and were briefed by General Crix Madine on the upcoming operation against the Galactic Empire. Kian clarifies that they had brought Garr aboard because he was Force-sensitive and that Kian and Garr would be enough. Garr remains at Pinnacle Base when Kian and a few others leave for Nar Shaddaa and was there when an Imperial II-class Star Destroyer arrived from Hyperspace, commanded by Gilad Pellaeon, which had not yet discovered the hidden base of the Rebels there.